USS Pangolin
"My mission in life is not merely to survive, but to thrive; and to do so with some passion, some compassion, some humor, and some style." – Maya Angelou The USS ''Pangolin ''(NCC-95380), named for the Earth animal, was a Starfleet patrol escort in service from 2395 to 2409. History After the success of the in the Dominion War, Starfleet Command sought to emulate the best elements of that class in a new era of small, combat-oriented starships. The mobility and weaponry were combined with a more armored hull design to create a new patrol escort: the . The , lead vessel of its class, was launched in 2379 and saw service for a decade before engineers at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards felt that the design was in need of an update. The new incorporated much of the style and design of the Dervish-class with upgrades and knowledge gained from the service of its namesake, the [[USS Gryphon (Akira class)|USS Gryphon]]. The Gryphon subclass was also the first design created under the principle of modular design; in fact, it was developed in order to show the worth of such a principle. The success of Dervish and Gryphon starships led Starfleet Command to officially approve the Modular Design Program in the early 2390s. A few years later, another class of patrol escort was commissioned to provide additional variability in the series of vessels. The lead vessel of the new was launched in late 2394. Construction on the USS Pangolin had begun eight months earlier at the Beta Antares Ship Yards. The Pangolin was placed under the command of Captain Dol Paxx and officially launched on stardate 72291.43 (17 April 2395). The Bolian officer spent almost a year on the starship before transferring to teach at Starfleet Academy. Command was then given to Sysary, a newly promoted captain. As tentions rose between the Klingon Empire and the Federation in the early 2400s, the Pangolin began to see an increased amount of combat under its new assignment as part of Ktarn Fleet. In early 2409, the Pangolin was critically damaged during an engagement with the Undine and was decommissioned. The surviving members of her crew were reassigned. Technical Information The ''Hermes-''class was the shortest variant of the patrol escorts. The saucer was carved out beginning at its smaller deflector nose. The side pylons were forward sweeping, with a lower angular center pylon. The nacelles were also the shortest of the variants, with smaller Bussard ports and a dark red Particle Aperture strip at the center front. The class's Reaction Control Thruster ports were much larger as well. Command Crew * Commanding officer ** Captain Dol Paxx (2395-2396): Bolian male from Bolarus IX. ** Captain Sysary (2396-2409): Benzite male from Benzar. * Executive officer ** Commander Jayce Kusatsu (2396-2402): Human male born on Starbase 173. ** Commander Dijun (2402-2405): Vulcan male from Vulcan. ** Lieutenant Commander Shelana zh'Ohini (2405-2409): Andorian female from Mars. * Operations ** Lieutenant Commander S'nimeek Aukut (2395-2399): Saurian male from Sauria. ** Lieutenant Commander Syluk (2399-2401): Vulcan male from Vulcan. ** Lieutenant Commander Hera Povh (2401-2406): Andorian female from Andoria. ** Lieutenant Commander Hia Dunt (2406-2409): Bolian female from Bolarus IX]. * Tactical and Security ** * Engineering ** Lieutenant Commander Mallory Okadigbo (2395-2399): Human female from Earth]. ** Senior Chief Petty Officer Zohassg Gulaal (2399-2404): Tellarite male from Tellar Prime. ** Lieutenant Commander Tharel K'soph (2404-2409): Andorian male from Andoria. * Science ** * Medical ** * Conn ** Embarked Craft Category:Federation starships Category:Hermes class starships Category:Ktarn Fleet vessels